


who you say you are

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy the Cat, M/M, Mention of smut, harry's cute, liam pops up for like 0.082 seconds, so is Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I'm not Lo-"</p><p>The stranger shushes him by pressing a finger to Harry's lips and looking up giggling. wow okay maybe he can be Louis for a few minutes. "I really missed you Lou" he leans forward whispering into Harry's ear before gently biting it.<br/>Harry swallows thickly as the boy wraps his arms around his neck. He's fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who you say you are

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud to say I wrote this while sleeping over at my friends house oh well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyyyy

"Harry please just drink something" Liam whines as he fills up another glass of god knows what and hands it to him.  
Harry had already told Liam that he defiantly was not drinking. He had class at half ten in the morning and a a hangover was not the best thing to wake up too. Fuck Liam for persuading him. 

 

"Fuck off no" he huffs chugging some more of his can of sprite, he has resided to the kitchen sitting in the corner scrolling through his instagram and posting a picture of the kind little cat he found. He named her fluffy. 

"Harry your literally hiding in the corne-" 

Harry cuts him off, because excuse him but he quite likes this quiet little corner. 

"I found fluffy Liam Look at her she's adorable she did make my hand bleed though she was difficult to begin with but she's really nice when she gets used to you"  
Harry says as he rubs behind fluffys ears making the little black cat purr. Why is there a cat here anyway? Never mind she's adorable. He pretends to not notice Liam rubbing circles into his head before standing up and drinking back the drink he originally poured out for Harry. 

"At least mingle a little" he sighs before leaving Harry and the damn cat and walking away from Harry and out the kitchen. 

 

The thing is though, Harry's not the most social person, he has three good friends and that's all he needs. He doesn't feel the need to know half the campus. Though he should get up of the floor. So in distaste he stands up petting fluffy one last time, honestly he had grown fond of the ball of fur. 

The kitchen is mostly empty said for a few people grabbing cans of beer. They all give Harry funny looks as he bends down and apologizes to fluffy for leaving her. Fuck them fluffy is nicer than them judgemental assholes.  
Before Harry can even walk out the kitchen with a heavy heart, a smaller body colides with his. 

"Louis I missed you" the person who decided to try and knock Harry out says into his chest and oh it's a boy, and Harry doesn't know this Louis but it most defiantly isn't him. "I'm sorry I'm not Lo-"

The stranger shushes him by pressing a finger to Harry's lips and looking up giggling. wow okay maybe he can be Louis for a few minutes. "I really missed you Lou" he leans forward whispering into Harry's ear before gently biting it.  
Harry swallows thickly as the boy wraps his arms around his neck. This Louis person is a lucky guy.

He tries to walk out of the boys grasp but he groans and pulls Harry back so their lips are inches apart. "Don't you want me" he whispers back his eyes looking straight into Harry's. Fucking hell he's pretty. "I'm sorry eh.."  
He looks at the boy raising a eyebrow as The boy giggles. "It's Niall silly boy you must of drunk a lot" and Harry can't help but think how much the name suits him. 

"Well Niall I'm sorry but I'm not-"

A pair of lips collide with his he's shocked for a second before thinking fuck it and kisses back. The boy- Niall moans lowly as Harry kisses back and grabs his hips squeezing the boys little sides. He forgets that the boy probably has a boyfriend, the Louis guy, but god he's pretty and his lips taste like cherry vodka, he doesn't even care he literally doesn't know the boy. 

He forgets their in the middle of a kitchen and there's probably 10 people staring at them right now but he kisses back harder and groans as Niall tugs on his hair a little. 

He continues to kiss Niall backing him up so he presses him to a wall, he licks into Niall's mouth, sucking on his tongue before biting down on his softy making Niall moan loudly and rub his tongue along Harry's. And god if this isn't the best kiss he's ever had. 

Really who could blame Harry when he bends down and wraps his hands under Niall's thighs and hoists him against the wall. Niall groans in his mouth as Harry's hands grip his ass, fuck it he might as well enjoy this while Niall thinks he's someone else. 

"Niall I'm no-" Harry tries to tell Niall as he pulls away from his lips, the boy probably thinks he's making out with his boyfriend right now, not the guy who just sat and talked to a cat for a hour. 

But his words dissapear as Niall kisses down his neck and his legs feel weak as he starts sucking one particular spot.  
"Get a fucking room!" Harry hears someone yell a few feet away, and that's probably a good idea. He grips Niall's ass a little tighter and Niall pulls away looking at Harry breathing deeply. "Yours or mine?"  
Harry practically faints, he doesn't do things like this, he doesn't go to party's, he doesn't make out with beautiful boys who probably have boyfriends, but right now he really wants to Just take Niall back to his dorm, the boy's practically a stranger but fuck it, he wants him. 

"Before we do this I've been trying to tell you, I'm not whoever Louis is, my names Harry Styles I'm defiantly not who you think I am" he mumbles staring into Niall's eyes, he lowers Niall off the wall expecting Niall to run off to find the actual Louis but the boy just giggles and kisses Harry gently he pulls away blushing lightly. 

"I know" he looks down giggling again, Harry stares at him his mouth open, that sneaky little- "don't be mad at me-" Niall starts to say and a few people in the kitchen have stopped and are staring, but Harry shushes Niall by putting a finger on his plump little lips, like Niall did to him previously. 

He smiles brightly leaning in to whisper into Niall's ear, god knows where his confidence came from. "So I can take you back to mine and fuck you without worrying about a boyfriend then yeah?" 

****  
The next morning Harry wakes up to the sound of his alarm in his ear. Curse the world honestly. He opens his eyes thanking god he didn't drink last night. Oh god. 

Last night. 

He looks beside him and feels upset when Niall is already gone. Stupid him for thinking a beautiful boy like Niall would want anything more than just sex. 

He's ready to get up and wallow in self misery when he sees a note stuck to his lamp shade. He makes a dive bomb to it grabbing it quickly and almost cries from happiness. 

Hi Harry,  
I'm so sorry I had to leave I have class at nine, last night was amazing and oh god I feel so embarrassed thinking back to the way I acted at the party  
Here's my number please call me and we can arrange coffee or dinner tonight if your free I'd love to get to know you properly. 

Ps. So sorry about your back but really you should see my neck anyway hope to hear from you soon 

Love Niall xx

 

Harry bites his lip laying back and covering the pillow over his face to hide his laughs of happiness. He's defiantly calling Niall later.


End file.
